London Adventure
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: The Winchesters go to London on the trail of a Werewolf. Human!Cas, Destiel.


**Authors note: My first Supernatural fic in two years! So yeah this came about after realizing Cas would be human next season so he'll have to try many things and stuff and I thought "what if he drank tea and liked it?" and so I planned it as a drabble but it grew into this thing XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Please review! :D **

* * *

They were in London for a couple of days. Only for a routine case, a Werewolf had been sighted in the area for a while and many hunters had tried to catch it but to no avail. The wolf in question seemed more powerful than the others and so the British hunters had called in the only two hunters they'd know that could handle something more powerful than usual, The Winchesters.

Since Cas was no longer an Angel, they had to travel by more normal standards. This meant traveling by Airplane. Dean was understandably less than thrilled at this prospect and wanted to drive the whole way there. But as Sam pointed out, it was impossible so Dean had to stomach a flight.

After leaving Garth in charge of shipping over their catchment of weapons, Sam went about the business of booking a flight. Dean was incredibly nervous about the flight and on the week to the run up of it, didn't have much sleep. Cas noticed this and tried everything he could think of to calm Dean down, but nothing worked. Cas then started to get nervous because Dean was not sleeping and getting more cranky as the week wore on…

* * *

During the flight Dean kept a tight grip on the armrests of his chair and refused to look outside, but Cas stared out the window in wonder and kept pointing to things outside. He was amazed that humans had discovered how to fly but thought it was a slow way to travel and a bit like the bus he once rode in. The view outside the window was breath-taking and he wanted Dean to look outside too. When Dean refused, Cas turned to look at him and without a word took the hunter's hand in his and went back to looking out the window. Dean tensed for a few seconds and then relaxed in the ex-Angel's grip. Cas then started to talk about Icarus and how he once knew him "I told him it wouldn't work, but he didn't listen, watching him fall was…difficult to say the least…." he said softly, He turned to look at Dean who still looked scared, "don't worry, I'm sure this aircraft is much safer than feathers and wax" he said soothingly as he drew his thumb across Dean's hand. Dean closed his eyes against the sensation and somehow, he felt safer in this death-trap with Cas beside him.

When Cas looked at him an hour later, he found to his surprise, Dean fast asleep. Cas sighed with relief, it comforted him to know Dean was finally sleeping. Sam was just as surprised as Cas to find his brother actually sleeping on a flight. He gave Cas a grateful look as he too, settled down to sleep. Cas decided to stay awake, even though he was human, he still wanted to watch over his boys.

* * *

When they landed they took a minute to get used to the difference in time zone and then went looking for a cheep hotel to spend the night in. Cas was getting used to sleeping now. He still woke up with the occasional nightmare but soon got over them when Dean came over to him and held him through them.

The night in this motel was no different, Cas soon found himself once again awaking from a nightmare. He looked at the clock and discovered that it was around four am. He turned around to see that Dean was also awake "Cas?" Dean asked softly, "go back to sleep, Dean" Cas replied but Dean gave an inaudible mumble and pulled Cas down onto his chest. Listening to Dean's quiet breathing soon lulled Cas back to sleep. Dreams didn't haunt him for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day the Winchesters and Cas went to a café across the street called "Speedys" and had breakfast. Dean decided that since they were in England that he should have some tea, Sam refused and had coffee, but Cas decided to have tea like Dean because he'd never tried it before, they also ordered bacon and eggs. When their order came Cas tucked into his breakfast with gusto, he never knew human food could taste so good!

Dean smiled at the sight of Cas tucking in and then turned his attention to sipping at his tea. Cas watched him with interest and then picked up his own cup and added milk and sugar and then took a hesitant sip of it. The taste exploded across his tongue, the warmth spread down into his throat and he gasped at the feeling. "Dean, this stuff is amazing!" he said with eyes wide. Dean laughed at the look of surprise on Cas' face "Oh just wait until you try bacon cheeseburgers, Cas, you'll love them" he said. Cas smiled in response and continued sipping his tea. Sam watched this display with a roll of his eyes.

When they left the café they decided a bit of sightseeing was in order, they wouldn't be going after the Werewolf until nightfall anyway. So they had plenty of time until then to do what they wanted.

Sam wanted to see the Sherlock Holmes museum and Cas did too because, in his words, he wanted to see "the guy Dean keeps referencing". So they walked to Baker Street and soon joined the queue waiting to go in.

In the museum Sam was like a fanboy, he keep running around and pointing things out to Dean that Dean wasn't necessarily interested in but Cas looked wide eyed and interested in what Sam was saying so at the end of the tour Sam bought him a copy of the complete Sherlock Holmes stories and Cas looked so happy at that moment that Dean wished he had been the one who had thought of buying Cas the book.

* * *

Back at the motel, the boys decided to watch TV while Cas curled up onto the bed to start reading his book.

It was later on in the evening, while Sam had gone out to get food, that Dean heard a faint choking sound. He turned to find Cas hunched over the book crying.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked in a panic as he rushed over to him. Cas held the book open at the chapter he was on "It's Sherlock, Dean, he and Moriarty went over the falls and now Sherlock is dead!" he turned tearful blue eyes on Dean.

Dean sighed and shook his head "Cas, look how much of that book you have left, if Sherlock was dead why would there be so many more stories in there left over?" Cas looked at the book again and gave Dean a smile "my apologies, I think I've gotten too attached to this character"

Dean smiled at him and let out a little laugh "It's okay, Cas" he said as he got up to turn the TV off.

* * *

That night, the Winchesters were in the woods looking for the Werewolf, they soon discovered that the Werewolf was none other than the Omega of Derek Hale's pack, Jackson Whittemore . That explained why this wolf was so powerful. The Werewolves of Beacon Hills were more powerful than standard Werewolves. They decided to let him go, but with a caution to watch out for other hunters because the other hunters didn't really have a pact with the Hale pack like the brothers did. They did, however warn him that if he was attacking humans that they'd be back and they would kill him.

* * *

With all the business cleared up, It was time to leave. As Dean yelled at Cas to come meet them outside the motel room, he saw Cas quickly hurrying to catch up with a loaded duffle bag. When Dean quizzed him on why his duffle was so big Cas refused to answer or look him in the eyes. So Dean took the bag off of him and opened it to discover that Cas had been carrying a bag filled to the brim with boxes of tea. Dean turned to Cas in shock and Cas looked down at his feet.

"Cas…what is this?" Dean asked slowly. Cas looked up and turned sad puppy dog eyes at him "we don't have this in America, Dean" he answered. Dean turned to look at Sam and Sam shot him a bitch face "Cas….you can't take all this with you!" Sam said as he looked at the duffle bag. Cas looked downhearted "but I like it, Sam" he replied.

Dean took one look at Cas and gave in. He took one box of tea out of the bag and told him he could take that and they could order some online once they got home. Cas gave Dean a wide grin in return.

* * *

During the flight home, Cas kept his head in his book while continually running his fingers though Dean's hair to keep him from panicking. He was getting used to being human now. It was still unpleasant on times but he was learning, and he had the Winchesters to teach him so he was…happy in a weird sort of way.

* * *

**Author's** note:** thanks for reading! :D **


End file.
